magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
550d install
Installing Magic Lantern 0.2 for Canon 550D, Firmware 1.0.9 = WARNING = *************************************************** * * * THIS IS DANGEROUS AND MIGHT DAMAGE YOUR CAMERA. * * NO WARRANTIES. NO GUARANTEES. DO NOT TAUNT. * * * *************************************************** If you are not comfortable with this, stop reading and delete the software before you are tempted to try running it on your camera. To repeat this important point: *************************************************** * * * THIS IS DANGEROUS AND MIGHT DAMAGE YOUR CAMERA. * * IF IT BREAKS, YOU GET TO KEEP BOTH PIECES. * * * *************************************************** = Important notes = * EyeFi cards are known to cause problems, so it's better to use normal cards. See also this message from fe50 * If you have a bootable SD card and have the DISKBOOT flag set in the camera (which the installer does), and you do not have an AUTOEXEC.BIN file on the card the camera WILL NOT BOOT! It will hang and not wake up until the battery is removed. * If you encounter a "locked up" camera, quickly remove the battery. Otherwise the ARM might be in a tight-loop and get very hot, very quickly. Your battery will run down and your LCD might show some discoloration. * When in doubt, remove the battery and reboot. * And, remember that this software can damage or destroy your camera. = Introduction = There is 2 ways of running user code on the 550D/T2i/Kiss X4: # using the update process with a .fir file, which must be digitally signed. # using the bootdisk process: the autoexec.bin file is loaded and executed. This file does not have to be signed, but the bootdisk flag must be enabled in the camera. To install Magic Lantern on your camera, you must download the right magiclantern for your firmware: 1.0.8 or 1.0.9. The recommended way is to upgrade your camera to 1.0.9 in order to get the latest features. No development will be done on 1.0.8 any more. Magic Lantern does not work at all with earlier firmware versions. = Installing Magic Lantern for 550D firmware version 1.0.9 (current) = thumb|300px|right|Installation tutorial by saw0media Make sure you have the Canon Firmware 1.0.9 first! Running Magic Lantern on an incorrect firmware version may brick your camera! If you already use a previous version of Magic Lantern for 550D firmware 1.0.9, it's easy. Download the latest ML and unzip everything on your SD card. Done. Enjoy! If you already use Magic Lantern for 550D/1.0.8, format your card, upgrade camera firmware to 1.0.9 and follow the ML install steps. Step 0. Downloading thumb|300px|right|Installing New Builds, Offical / ML in parallel, Uninstalling ML, by saw0media * Download this release: magiclantern-0.2.0.rc1.550d.fw109.zip * Read this discussion thread for more info. After you've installed ML, you can get updated builds; just unzip them on the SD card (overwrite old files). * dec 2010 fixes memory corruption in config parser (should be stable) * dec 2010 Kelvin WB, clean LiveView display, HDR timelapse * dec 2010 1/8 EV Shutter steps * dec 2010 1/8 EV ISO steps fix & reverse toggle of values from menu * dec 2010 audio fix & custom ISO steps You may also like these cropmarks created by Magic Lantern users: cropmarks-550D.zip MAGIC LANTERN 1.0.9 HACK INSTALL WITH A MAC FOR CANON T2I OR 550D thumb|300px|right|MAGIC LANTERN 1.0.9 HACK INSTALL WITH A MAC FOR CANON T2I OR 550D Step 1. Enabling bootflag Format the SD card from the camera (Wrench 1 menu) Copy magiclantern.fir from the zip archive on the SD card Launch the firmware update process. For this, start the camera and select Firmware ver 1.0.9 from the Wrench 3 menu (must be in manual or P mode to select) The installer (magiclantern.fir) will enable the bootdisk flag in NVRAM by calling the bootdisk_enable() function from Canon firmware. This is the only persistent change to your camera, which can be reverted. Once the drive light has gone off and stays off for a few seconds, remove the battery. Step 2. Making the SD card bootable The file autoexec.bin can be launched if the bootdisk is enabled AND the SD card is "prepared" with special values written in boot sector: * for FAT16 cards: EOS_DEVELOP at offset 43 and BOOTDISK at offset 64 * for FAT32 cards: EOS_DEVELOP at offset 71 and BOOTDISK at offset 92 Do not put an "prepared" (bootable) card without autoexec.bin in the camera! (it won't boot and you'll have to take the battery out). Before making the card bootable, please remove any accessories from your camera (such as battery grip or external flash!). Magic Lantern was not tested using these accessories and may cause problems. Mac OS X Use [http://www.zenoshrdlu.com/macboot/macboot.html MacBoot] by Dave Mitchell. Select your SD card drive, check Make DSLR-bootable and hit Prepare. MacBoot was reported to be buggy, so please use make_bootable.sh until Dave fixes it. Windows Use [http://pel.hu/down/EOScard.exe EOScard] (thanks Pel!) Select your SD card drive, check EOS_DEVELOP and BOOTDISK and hit Save. Note, you will need to have Administrator rights on your Windows user account. Without it, the Save will silently fail. If the antivirus is complaining, put it on Game Mode or try another operating system ;) Linux and Mac OS X (command line) You can use make_bootable.sh, which is included in the archive. You need to change the following line in order to indicate your SD card device: # change this dev=/dev/disk1s1 To find the correct /dev/ entry under OS X type: diskutil list | grep FAT That will list all mounted FAT disks, the /dev/ entry is the last column. Note also that under OS X this script will leave the card unmounted, eject and reinsert it to re-mount it. To find the correct /dev/ entry under Linux type: mount | grep fat and choose the one labeled EOS_DIGITAL. You may have to run this script as root. Step 3. The last one :) Delete magiclantern.fir and copy autoexec.bin, magic.cfg and *.bmp files on your SDCard. Put the card in the camera. Switch on your camera, and Magic Lantern (autoexec.bin) will boot. As long as you had enabled the BOOTDISK flag once, you card is "prepared"; the camera will try to load any autoexec.bin. The .fir file is not needed any more, unless for some reason you will want to retry the installation process. Troubleshooting * If Magic Lantern does not work (i.e. no new features are noticed), repeat Step 2. Also try with an older (FAT16) card. * Again, NEVER let a prepared card without a working autoexec.bin on it, remove the battery immediatly during 5 secs, switching off is not enough !!! * Look in the issue tracker for similar problems; if you can't find the solution, create a new issue there. . . = Uninstalling Magic Lantern = Uninstalling ML from one card Format the card from the camera, and Magic Lantern will be gone (only from that card, of course). Don't just delete the Magic Lantern files from the card! If you do, the camera won't boot and you'll have to take the battery out. Uninstalling ML from the camera Put this in magic.cfg to reset the DISKBOOT flag from the camera: magic.disable_bootdiskf = 1 = Older versions (archived) = 550D/1.0.9 * 3 Dec 2010: magiclantern-0.1.9-rc0_550d_fw109.zip 550D/1.0.8 No further development will be done on the 1.0.8 firmware. Official builds from Trammell Hudson * Announcing pre-alpha firmware * RC1 release: magiclantern-550d.rc1.zip * 8 Aug 2010: Update 550D beta, now with gain control Unofficial (experimental) builds * 11 Nov 2010: magiclantern for 550D, compiled with shorter config file * 23 Nov 2010: Recording Internal and external audio simultaneously * 07 Dec 2010: fixed cropmarks * 09 Dec 2010: enabled zebras and histogram * 11 Dec 2010: GUI menus & lots of extras * 12 Dec 2010: enabled QScale and spotmeter = Risks = This firmware does a (very small) (semi-)permanent change to your camera: it changes the DISKBOOT flag, which is stored in NVRAM. This change can be reverted (see the mailing list and bootflags.c). There is a report of Magic Lantern damaging a 550D during installation. We are still investigating the problem; the ML install log indicates that Magic Lantern completed the installation procedure. There are also reports on CHDK forum that some users bricked their 350D, most probably by installing a hack on the wrong firmware version. There are also lots of reports of camera refusing to boot after installing ML; this happens because they have tried to start the camera from a bootable (i.e. prepared) card without autoexec.bin. That's why you should read the install instructions carefully. Starting the camera with a bootable card without an autoexec.bin will cause symptoms similar to a bricked one (it will not boot). This may scare you. It it happens, take the battery out quickly and the camera should be fine. On certain cameras, there are power management issues (i.e. if you turn off the camera or let it go to standby, it won't start any more). Make sure you don't have these problems; if you do, take the battery out after each shooting session! Even if you don't have power issues, it's a good idea to take the battery out when you don't use the camera. The biggest risk is when experimenting with source code without knowing what you are doing. Calling certain functions or calling them at the wrong moment can be dangerous. Risks are low with pre-built binaries, since we test them on our cameras before making them public. Risks are minimal with official versions (from the main repo), since they get tested by many users before releasing them. . . = Source code = You can build your own AUTOEXEC.BIN files with the 550d branch of the source code: hg clone -r 550d https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern There is no Canon source or object code in the Magic Lantern tree and we do not distribute ROM dumps since they contain code that is copyright by Canon. If you have the camera in hand, you can make your own dump for analysis and use this IDC database to add symbols to it. If you want to compile your own AUTOEXEC.BIN, check the following wiki pages: * For Developers * Build instructions/550D * 550d dev